


Kimiko Suoh

by knic28



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, first thing on here, its about him and his kid okay, tamaki is my homie, um, wow cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff about Tamaki and his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kimiko Suoh

Tamaki Suoh let his gaze wander out the window to the black sky and rest there for a solid ten minutes. He smiled at the glimmering stars and glowing moon, thinking to himself what a glorious masterpiece the canvas above him was. The smile remained on his face as his eyes drifted to the beautiful girl sleeping beside him. She drew a deep breath in and let it out softly. Tamaki returned to his lying position beside her and brushed his hand through her dark hair. It had grown long over the past four years.

  
He ran his fingertips lightly down her ivory skin, being careful not to wake her up. The male let his mind wander as he traced patterns on the girl's arm. A soft sigh was given and he stopped. No need to wake her up. She hadn't been sleeping well as of late. Too many nightmares prevented her from getting a night of sound sleep.

  
Tamaki hated when she had nightmares. He hated having to see her scared, shaking, and crying. Of course, he had never liked to see anyone in pain or afraid, but his little girl was the last person he wanted to see unhappy. The way she ran into his room rubbing her teary eyes wrenched his heart every time. He couldn't say he hated when she jumped into bed and snuggled up to him though. His arms would encircle her and gently rock her until she fell back into a milky sleep.

  
The blond usually fell asleep right after she did, but this time the interruption to his sleep had left him wide awake. Tamaki brushed his hand across her hair once more before venturing out into the hallway. He took his time making his way through the dark and arriving in the kitchen. The large room was illuminated at the flick of a switch on the wall.  
A glass glimmered at him from the cabinet as he opened it; he grasped it in his white fingers, bringing it to the sink and filling it with water. Slim hips leaned against the marble counter tops as the tall man drank from his clear glass. The cool water flowed past his slightly chapped lips and down his throat. Those lips formed into a soft smile as he set his glass down and thought quietly in the cold, echoing kitchen.

  
Fondly, he recalled the moment he had met her. She was so... Small. That was his firs impression of her. Small. Tiny, little hands and feet. He loved them. They were soft and sweet and adorable and perfect. Perfect, just like her. Watching her grow older was nothing less than the best experience of his life and he felt so utterly blessed to have that privilege. Nothing could diminish his love for her as she experienced life and grew, mentally and physically. Now, four years later, she shined just as bright as she always had and he was so proud. Tamaki wasn't looking forward to sending her off every day when school began though.

  
He took another slow sip of his water, still turning over thoughts of his daughter in his head. Yes, he decided. There was nobody in the world he loved more than her. Not Kyoya, not the twins, not any of his friends, not even his wife. Kimiko was his pride and joy.

  
Tamaki smiled to himself as he put his glass in the sink and walked out of the kitchen and back down the hall to his shared bedroom. Softly, he crawled onto the bed and lay down on the edge, sandwiching his daughter between himself and Haruhi. He pressed a light kiss into Kimiko's hair and drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was way shorter than I had expected it to be.


End file.
